


Drama in the face of Fear

by oxyprose



Series: Give me a sentence and I'll write you a story [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxyprose/pseuds/oxyprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our moments when we face our fears. Oikawa Tooru is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama in the face of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> First post. Prompt: 'He remained silent, not being able to face the eager person behind him "... Is this the end?"'

He remained silent, not being able to face the eager person behind him.

"... Is this the end?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, so did the feeling of _something_ connect to the back of his head. 

“Stop being so dramatic, Shittykawa. You’re not gonna die from flu shots.” Iwaizumi spoke, both his face and voice held a tone of neutrality but Oikawa knew better. Iwaizumi Hajime is a person he has known for the most of his life and he knew him well enough to see past that monotonous facade.

Oikawa Tooru could see the mirth in his eyes. The fucking bastard was silently laughing at his dilemma.

What precisely was his current plight? Getting flu shots. Why was this a problem? He was _utterly_ petrified of needles.

And Iwaizumi _knew_ this.

The fact that the other agreed to accompany him to the nurse’s office, filled with such enthusiasm and glee now that he thought about it, should have clued him in on his friend’s real motive. Oikawa should have been careful, he knew, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on his mistake. He _needed_ to escape.

Without hesitation, Oikawa turned and flicked Iwaizumi by the nose. He took the other’s surprise as his opportunity and dashed away from the screaming boy, even having the audacity to look back and stick his tongue at the other once there was sufficient distance between the two.

That in itself was a mistake. He didn’t expect it to backfire at him and awaken the monster within his best friend.

Oikawa was aware of Iwaizumi’s speed, He was mindful of his team’s physical and mental statistic and if he had to rate Iwaizumi’s speed, Oikawa would give him a four out of five. 

As of the moment, however, he’d give it a ten out of five.

Just as he was about to taste sweet freedom, just as he was about to let out a sigh of relief and give himself a pat on the shoulder for performing a job well done of avoiding his fate, something slammed at him. The feeling itself remotely resembled being hit by a car and Oikawa speaks from experience.

He groaned from his position on the floor, rubbing at his sore spots. His well known pout was already on, his signature phrase of ‘Iwa-chan you’re so mean~’ was ready leave his lips but one look on Iwaizumi’s face had him choking on his own spit and draining all the blood from his features.

“Shittykawa, you’re getting your flu shots **today.** ” It was said in his usual voice, perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary but Oikawa knew better. The manic smile that adorned Iwaizumi’s face and inhuman look his eyes held told him of what’s to come. 

All Oikawa could do at that point was pray to a higher deity as Iwaizumi dragged him by his leg, thrashing and screaming for help.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr @ rappyon.


End file.
